the_second_blossomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
These are the official rules of DatNuAurBlossGonMythPowa Wiki. If you do not follow them... consequences will follow. Please be sure to read all the rules thoroughly, and feel free to ask an admin about any questions that you may have. General Wiki Rules These are general rules that must be followed on the wiki itself. Trolling Small trolling is okay. Just don't take it too far that it hurts someone's feelings or makes someone feel bad. Break this rule and get a warning then a one day ban. Bullying Bullying is NOT tolerated whatsoever. A reasonable block will be decided by an admin. Language Cursing is not allowed. Censored cursing is fine, but please do not do it excessively. Saying words like "jerk", "crap", "dang", etc. is allowed. If you break this rule you will get a warning. Any continuations after that will result in a day ban and will eventually lead to a permanent ban. Content Sexual content or innapropriate content is not allowed. This means videos, links, photos, drawings, stories... anything on the wiki. If you break this rule, the content will be removed and you will have a one week ban. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is NOT allowed. Sockpuppeting is when you try to avoid a ban by creating or using another account. If you sockpuppet... your main will get at least a 3 month ban and alts at least a 2 year ban. If you have already used your account rename slot and need to make another account with a new name, that's fine. Chat Rules These are rules specifically for the chat. Note: IF BOTH USERS AGREE, IN PMS, ANYTHING GOES EXCEPT BULLYING Cussing Cussing is allowed, however some words may not be censored yet. Right now, the letters that have censored words are S words, D words, F words, C words, B words, P words, H words, G words, L words, M words, R words, N words, V words, Y words, and A words currently. Scream all profanity and sexual slurs at DrWeegee, s/he'll give ya a nice ban on the back. ;D PS: If you're really ALL that curious on what someone said, scroll over the emoticon. PLEASE NOTE, BYPASSING FILTER WILL RESULT IN AN INSTANT ONE DAY BAN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. BYPASSING COUNTS AS: PUTTING WORDS IN ()S, []S, {}S, ETC, SHIFT ENTER IS ALSO COUNTED AS BYPASSING, CHANGING THE SPELLING AROUND ALSO COUNTS AS BYPASSING, DOUBLE, TRIPLE, QUADRUPLE, ETC SPACING ALSO COUNTS AS BYPASSING, ANYTHING THAT PREVENTS THE WORD FROM BEING CENSORED IS BYPASSING. YOU ALSO CANNOT DIRECT CUSS WORDS AT PEOPLE. THAT COUNTS AS BULLYING. ''' '''PLEASE DO NOT USE THE FILTERS TO HAVE SEXUAL ROLEPLAYS. THIS WILL RESULT IN AN INSTANT WEEK BAN. DO NOT EXCESSIVELY CUSS. THIS MEANS USING CUSS WORDS IN EVERY SENTENCE/EVERY OTHER SENTENCE EVERY OTHE WORD NON-STOP. THIS WILL RESULT IN A 2 HOUR BAN. DO NOT CENSOR CUSS WORDS YOURSELF. IF YOU WANT TO USE THE CHARACTER EMOTICON WITHOUT CUSSING, SIMPLY SAY THEIR NAME IN ()S. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF IT, CONTACT BLOSSOMTOONGAL. PLEASE DO NOT CONSTANTLY SAY SEXUAL THINGS. Bullying Bullying is not allowed. Bullying a user on chat will earn you a 1 day chat ban, or, if bad/hurts the user's feelings, a week chat ban. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is not allowed even if used for chat roleplays. You will get a 2 month ban and your sockpuppet will get a permanent ban. NOTE: Alts for testing/backup is fine, just say if you are the owner of the alt and it doesn't count as sockpuppeting. Spamming This rude isn't enforced unless all you do is spam, spam, spam. Roleplaying Rules These are rules for roleplays on the forums or on chat. Cussing Cussing isn't allowed, and will get a 3 day chat ban. Censor cussing is allowed as long it is not used heavilly and against others. Bullying Don't bully. Bullying will get a 3 day ban and the person you bullied may take their part if they wish. Bragging Bragging to a different user because you got the part before them isn't tolerated. 1-3 day ban depending how bad it is. The person who you bragged to may get your part if they wish. Promoted User Rules These are rules strictly for promoted users. Blocking Blocking users for no reason is NOT tolerated, and WILL get both your rights removed and a month block. Please do not abuse these rights! Breaking a Rule If you break a rule, same thing applies to normal users. If done 3 times, you will have your rights taken away. Bcrats Randomly Giving Rights to Users Bcrats, please do not give rights to users just because. This will get your rights taken and a 28 day block. Constantly Breaking Rules If you constantly and purposely break rules, you are unable to become any staff. Some people may learn, but if you do this constantly, you are unable to and will get your rights taken. Image Uplaoding Do NOT overwrite images that aren't yours! Please do not overwrite an image that isn't yours. See that nifty little "More Options" with the arrow? Click that and rename the file. Failing to do this will result in a FIVE DAY BLOCK. Thanks Starlight and Firework for making me make this rule! Sexual Content Don't upload any sexual content. This will get you a week ban. Don't upload anything with cussing/sexual content unless evidence for someone breaking a rule. Don't upload anything without uncensored cussing unless it's proof someone was breaking a rule. This will get you a 2 day ban. Category:Rules or Main Page